Line 13
is the first chapter of the third volume and the overall thirteenth chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary Tsukasa says she'll give Anzai her blood every day so he can get used to blood and live longer. This causes Anzai's eyes to transform. Angry, he grabs Hans Lee by the shirt and accuses him of filling her head with crazy ideas. Hans says he only told her how to be helpful. Anzai doesn't think any of it's helpful. Hans continues to defend himself, saying he didn't force her to say or do anything. Just by hearing those words he transformed and Hans goes a step too far by asking if he's feeling any other changes. Anzai decks him in the face and says that everything he's said is baseless. Hans disagrees and cites Anzai's own experience with drinking blood. He goes on further to say that the only reason he got shot was because he felt sympathy for the sniper and he admits that hers is a sad story. Jill wonders how Hans has access to information only the police should have. Lee says he happened upon a few incidents since arriving in Tokyo because he hangs out in high places like the sniper. He would hear gunshots, but always arrive too late to help. Anzai asks him where he was before he came to Tokyo. Lee doesn't answer. Anzai can see no reason to trust someone with no ID, who carries human blood around, and knows too much classified information. Lee agrees easily, but doesn't say one way or the other if what he's told Tsukasa is a lie. He instead asks to stay with them and not be taken into custody. Then, they can really get to know him. He promises he's never killed anyone and he tells Anzai that someone as emotional and naive as him can't protect anyone. Anzai goes back to his room and Yanagi comes in from his phone call. Jill asks Yanagi if he knows anything about Anzai drinking blood when he was shot. Yanagi says he doesn't know for sure, because only Hans was a witness, but the bullet that pierced Anzai's lung and its shell are in Sawazaki's custody. Apparently, in the official report, the second shot wasn't mentioned. Not even his rise in body temperature was included. The only option now is to continue hiding the truth because they learned something they shouldn't have. Hans is listening too and he sees that it's his fault because he gave the blood to Anzai. Tsukasa goes to Anzai's room to bring him his ramen. She feels very guilty for upsetting him, so she just leaves the food outside the door for him. She decides to cool off on the roof. She thinks about how much pain she's caused him without giving him anything in return for all the times he protected her. When she opens the door, she sees Anzai there. He takes off his shirt and tries to calm himself down without a sedative. Anzai takes Hans' words to heart and wants to be able to protect Tsukasa in the future. Tsukasa becomes flustered and runs away before he notices her. Back at the hospital, Zero Two visits Zero Seven. He tells her the weather reporter made it out alive like he wasn't responsible for it and he congratulates her on being alive as well. She threatens to reveal he was behind the attack. He tells her to go right ahead because that just means more useless people will end up dead. Then he threatens Zero Nine's life for leaking info about Plan B to her. Zero Seven begs him not to do anything. He tells her to get well soon and leaves. Chapter Notes * Anzai transforms after Tsukasa offers him her blood. * Anzai doesn't believe a word Hans says and believes he's been lying to her just to make him mad. * Hans wants somewhere he can be safe from capture. * The fact that Anzai drank human blood and that he was shot through the chest are being kept secret from the rest of the police. * Anzai agrees when Hans says he can't protect anyone. * Tsukasa feels guilty for offering her blood. * Zero Two threatens Zero Seven in the hospital. Characters * Yuuki Anzai * Tsukasa Taira * Hans Lee * Juliana Lloyd * Toshiro Sakaki * Ryuusei Yanagi * Zero Seven * Zero Two Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters